Jiralhanae
The Brutes were a race of obese ape/rhino aliens. The Brutes were discovered by an expedition of space turkeys, whom the Brutes promptly killed with their bare hands and ate as a Thanksgiving feast. The testicle chins, impressed, began abducting the Brutes with flying saucers until they had an entire army. The Brutes first served the Covenant as construction workers, equipped with nailguns and hammers. There were many famous Brutes, most of whom died sooner or later or inbetween. Basically, Brutes are big walking carpets with guns and legs (since if they dont have legs then what the use... the cant walk). They are frequently known to throw down their guns and charge at you because of their anger management issues, however they are really just trying to give MC a hug. But MC just doesn't see to appreciate it so he just kill them before they can reach him. Brutes are known to huff Grunts in their spare time, a practice which most frown upon for the obvious mental retardation effects as the Gruntiness begins to take effect. Brutes Dont Care. They have been known to castrate innocent Grunts just for the hell of it, and then hanging the "leftovers" on their crotches. Not much of a trophy, if you catch my drift. Brute society is heavily fixated around large, phallic objects, especially hammers. Brutes also tend to attach knives to everything they own, from Spikers, to hammers, to bottles, to knives, to knifes,to children's dolls. (Dont you just want to cuddle them up? Cuz I do.) Brutes are prone to throwing stick-like grenades aimed directly at the target. This shows that brutes are too retarded to realize grenades arc downwards. Should the player's testicles be incinerated from this, one must then teabag the brute as they drool a cool saliva upon the thought of cooked testicles. Celebrity Brutes *Phoenix Wright *Jay Bombay *TartarSauce *Real TartarSauce *McdonaldsBurgerus *Cracktanus *Gargantuous *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Tyrannosaurus *Spikerus *Maulerus *fatfartus *James the Brute *Chewbacca's Evil Twin *ToysRus *Bigfootus *LittleBrainus *NoBrainus (LittleBrainus's little brother) *George Bushus (or Dubya as you is also known) *Subwaysandwichus *Bill Clintus *Hill Clintus *All Gory *Meat *Britney Spearus *MUSCULUS! His only weakness is halopedia and bending his arms. *King Herod(us) the great(more like the evil) *Paris Hiltonus *The God Warrior *John Mccainus *Urmommasfatus *n00bsalwayskilus *Jabba the Hutt(honorary Brute) *Buffy the Vampire Slayerus *Gwunka, the first of the enormously great infamous Grunt Brutes. *There might've been more....but the Master Chief and Arbiter probably killed them. Good riddance. *holycrapyofatus *Some fatus guy that has no clue what he is doing. *some perverted sack full of wookiee hair * some retard that can only pick his nose and nothing else Ranks Brute Chieftain - Armor Brute Chieftain - Weapon Brute Captain Ultra Brute Captain Major Brute Captain Brute Bodyguard Brute Jumppack Brute Stalker Brute Ultra Brute Major Brute Minor Brute loser History :The early history of the Brutes is long and pathetic. They evolved on some planet. For some reason, they evolved from apes, like humans. Only they stopped a little bit short of humanity. They formed a massive army in 643 B.T. (Before TartarSauce) and swept across their homeworld's landscape, pillaging and castrating all other creatures. They eventually fell upon a large supply of shiny armor and guns, which they had trouble figured out what to do with a first, but eventually got it right (By that time it was 3 D.T.Tartar Sauce). Then, the [[Covenant] found them and took them in, thinking it would be a good idea to befriend them (Ohhh lucky them). The Tartar Sauce managed to convince the Prophets to replace the Elites with the Brutes, since Brutes worked for $0.40 an hour. This turned out to be the biggest mistake ever made in recorded history, and the Elites joined forces with the humans and wiped out the Covenant. Since then, Brute sightings have dropped to nil, probably because of the sheer embarrassment of being responsible for destroying the Covenant. It is a little known fact that Brutes reproductive organs shrink when humiliated, it is an extremely shameful thing for any Brute and they usually neglect from reproductive rituals because of it(or for other reasons).